


Enjolras/Grantaire Black And White Blend: "Spy"

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Paint Shop Pro, Photo Blend, Photo Manipulation, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Enjolras/Grantaire Black And White Blend: "Spy"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scenes From An Inconvenient Espionage Love Story.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847185) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels)




End file.
